wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalism
Herbalism allows you to find and harvest herbs from particular resource nodes scattered around the world. It is a primary profession. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other trade skills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. The Burning Crusade expansion contains several mobs that are capable of being harvested. See Harvestable Mobs for a list. Herbalism pointers: : in range of gatherable herb out of range of gatherable herb For other articles related to Herbalism, see the Herbalism category. Uses As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any alchemist, since herbalism gives you a good supply of ingredients for your potions. While the majority of the herbs you will find are used by alchemists to create various potions, some will have other uses as well. * Rogues will find Swiftthistle useful in making Thistle Tea. * Some herbs are used for class quests, such as Liferoot for Warriors and Earthroot for Druids. * Wildvine is used for Leatherworking quests for learning the Wild Leather set. * Certain Tailoring and Leatherworking patterns require relatively small amounts of herbs. Tools Required Tools Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs, although to collect the high-level herb bloodvine, a Blood Scythe must be in the herbalist's inventory. Find Herbs Find Herbs is a skill gained when learning Apprentice Herbalism. While active it highlights unharvested herb resources in the immediate area on the mini-map. In addition a number of other resources (those that may be considered plants) will also be highlighted, such as Glowcap in Zangarmarsh. Find Herbs is a detecting ability, and as such cannot be active at the same time as other abilities such as Find Minerals or other tracking abilites. Bags A Herb Bag is a special type of bag that goes into one of your four bag slots (or a bank bag slot). It can carry only herbs (as well as a handful of other related items), but is usually much larger than the average inventory bag that you would normally have at that level. A 12-slot herb bag can be purchased from certain herbalism supply vendors, while the larger varieties (20- and 24-slot) must be made by a tailor with Cenarion Circle rep; they can be found in the Auction House, too. Skill Bonuses * Tauren gain a 15-point bonus to their herbalism skill from the "Cultivation" Racial trait. However, this does not allow a Tauren to harvest herbs without training the herbalism skill. * Herbalist's Gloves will give you a +5 bonus to herbalism. * Enchant Gloves - Herbalism will give you a +5 bonus to herbalism. Training Mousing over and inspecting the tooltip for any herb in the game world will allow you to determine whether or not you can harvest it. The "Requires Herbalism" text will be color coded as follows: You must therefore level through the zones sequentially to level herbalism. However, once you are 60, it is very easy to level herbalism from 1-60 due to the fact that you can move quickly between zones. At skill levels 75, 150, 225, and 300 you have to visit a trainer in order to increase your skill further. 225 - 300 can be trained at Booty Bay. Up by the alliance flight path there is a trainer in a hut there. Her name is Flora Silverwind and the shop is "All things flora". You can also train 300 at the herbalist in Moonglade. Harvestable herbs See: Herbs for a complete listing of Herbs you can gather Herbalism in Outland With the World of Warcraft expansion: The Burning Crusade, several changes have been made to the herbalism profession in the expansion zone: Outland. Herbalism is the primary gathering trade skill employed by Alchemy to make potions, elixirs and flasks. Skill level 301-375, Master, can be learned at the Herbalism trainer, Rorelien, who can be in found in the ground floor room of the tower in Honor Hold, or, for the Horde, Ruak Stronghorn, found in the north-west tower in Thrallmar, on the bottom floor underneath the stairs. You need to be at least level 50 with a skill of 275 or higher to learn this. With the expansion pack, the following changes have occurred to make herbalism a much more rewarding gathering skill: * Outland offers a wide array of monsters that can be skinned for herbs after the target has been killed and all loot has been taken. Several types of herbs as well as Vendor Trash can be "herb-skinned" off a kill. Several areas in Zangarmarsh offer monsters that can be "herb-skinned" for herbs such as Ancient Lichen, Terocone and Felweed. In addition to herbs that can be farmed off of these creatures, motes can also be found. Motes are an integral part of crafting professions in the expansion. * Outland also offers herbalist a slight opportunity to find items of significant value when gathering a herb. Green quality items have been discovered, but this occurs seldom. * One time use items can be picked up when collecting a herb. These items can also be picked up off of skinning a monster in Outland. These items may be eaten to receive a stat bonus for a short period of time. Herbs can yield an item that will absorb damage for a period of time. * Merely collecting certain types of herbs in Outland may yield a particular stat bonus for a short period of time. Notes * Swiftthistle is occasionally found in Briarthorn and Mageroyal patches. There are no plants that contain Swiftthistle only. * Wildvine, in the same manner as Swiftthistle, is found in Purple Lotus patches. Wildvine also drops from most Trolls. * Bloodvine is an herb can be found only in herb bushes in Zul'Gurub, and even then you must have a Blood Scythe in your inventory. A Blood Scythe can be found in some Jinxed Hoodoo Piles. * Black Lotus (also ) is extremely rare and hard to find as it spawns randomly and infrequently in various high-level zones. * Fel Lotus is occasionally found in Outland herbs including Felweed, Ragveil, Dreaming Glory, Terocone, Ancient Lichen, Netherbloom, Nightmare Vine and Mana Thistle. * Tauren can harvest Earthroot immediately after training Herbalism, since their skill will start at 16. Herbalism Bugs *Occasionally, and perhaps most noticeably near the border to Shadowmoon Valley, an herb will spawn in mid-air. Additional Resources * Herbalism Guide 1-375, complete with maps Category:Herbalism